Alone in Our Castle
by kasviel
Summary: SLASH This is somewhat poking fun at the Craig taking Nikolas hostage plot line, and shows what I think happened offcamera that first night Craig made himself at home at Windemere. Oneshot story. For now.


Alone In Our Castle 

**Author's Foreword**  
This is going to be somewhat tongue-in-cheek; a drama, romance, but not to be taken seriously at all! It centers on the first night Mr. Craig held Nikolas hostage in his own home, what went on off-camera that evening and into the (you guessed it) night. That means that this story takes place the night of March 22, the day before Lucky and Elizabeth's wedding began on March 23. Or, going strictly by the episodes' air dates, right after the March 21 episode. Confusing, these soaps, aren't they?

Anyway, the usual warnings do apply (yawn): male/male sexual relationship, storyline stretching, possible Out Of Character moments, some fetish, some kink, some strong language, and not for anyone repressed restricted from reading these things by law, religion, age, or prudence. Complaints go in one ear and out the other, so if you choose to bypass this warning, don't even bother griping to me about it.

If you're still around by any chance, please do enjoy, and feel free to review! Oh yes, and the theme running throughout is the song "Alone In Our Castle" by J-Pop artist Olivia. Not a translation, those are the actual, unaltered lyrics. Anyone who knows the song should know it's part of the (very not-funny) running joke.

Please support NiCromancy ;p I have banners and everything dies laughing Please see the post here: http://gypsy-lina. size=1 width=100% noshade>

So the siren went off  
It chased you out of your mind  
Just when I started to grow a garden  
How selfish of me  
But I need something to build on to  
You can't leave me here 

Alone in our castle  
Alone in everything we have  
I'll never see your face  
The way it is in our castle

So I kidnapped your sweet sparrow  
So I am dancing around on your pain  
The hallways echo your longing  
We both know what needs to be done  
But something is holding on

Alone in our castle  
Alone in everything we have  
I'll never feel your skin  
The way I do in our castle

* * *

_'Nightmare Nikolas . . . You and I live, or die, together.'_

Two weeks had passed since the Metro Court hostage crisis had rocked the small, seaside town of Port Charles. Since then, it had been ominously quiet, as the citizens went about their lives as normal, trying to set aside their disturbing memories of the chaos. Ironically enough, the one who had dubbed himself a 'nightmare' had eased back into the everyday momentum most quickly; he spent the weeks comforting his girlfriend for the loss of her father, and enjoying time with his son, whom he had nearly lost in the autumn. Nikolas Cassadine was just starting to think his bad dreams were finally fading away, when tragedy struck yet again.

The mastermind of the attack on the Metro Court, one James Craig, had resurfaced seemingly out of the blue at Nikolas' island castle, off the coast of Port Charles, Windemere. Apparently a kidnapper by profession, he had injected the man with a poison only he could cure, and proceeded to impose an elaborate blackmail scheme on the very rich heir. In exchange for providing Nikolas with the antidote to the fatal poison, Mr. Craig demanded not only money, but a fake identity strong enough to shield him from his enemies and Cassadine Inc. as a front for his illicit business ventures. Refusing anything less than agreement to those terms, Craig made himself at home in the mansion as Nikolas suffered the effects of the poison, taunting him coldly and constantly reminding him of his plight.

Nikolas was a strong, proud man, not unfamiliar with precarious situations. He tried to fight back, tried to bargain and reason with Craig, but Craig was adamant; despite his act of arrogance, he was actually very scared of the danger he was in, and desperate to have someone to hide behind if need be. After a day of making his terms and position of power clear, it finally seemed to dawn on the prince that he could not deny Craig. By evening, he had agreed to the terms, even if his dark eyes held a glint of defiance.

As Craig watched with his gun aimed directly at his visitors, Nikolas put on a melodramatic act that sent his girlfriend into tears and his brother into outrage. Upon questioning from Craig, who had hoped his girlfriend Emily would stay as another hostage to threaten Nikolas with, Nikolas explained that he would not have his family involved with the plan. No matter how much James fussed, he would not hear of it. Finally, Craig gave up, although not pleased; Nikolas had more backbone than he had even expected.

Having given him the antidote earlier, Nikolas was better by evening. It was only a temporary dosage, however, so he was not quite himself. Craig was able to manipulate him into getting them both a large dinner, and so they sat at around six-o-clock, each at one end of the massive table, with a spread fit for, of course, royalty.

"This is incredible," the more mellow Craig marveled as he cut into a steak. He took a bite, chewed for a moment, and commented, "Excellent."

Nikolas glared at him sullenly. "I'm glad you're pleased."

Craig lifted his face, blue eyes eerily light in the glow of the candles. "Excuse me?" he asked, still chewing. "This isn't going to work with you sitting all the way over there." He motioned for Nikolas to move to the chair on his left. "Please." 

Nikolas exhaled, but came with his plate to a chair only two seats down from Craig. "Torturing everyone in the Metro Court lobby wasn't enough for you?" he asked heatedly. "You have to continue your sick little games with me, of all people?" 

"You aren't very quick to grasp the concept of my arrangement," Craig remarked in annoyance. He took a drink from his glass. "This isn't personal amusement, but a business proposal, do you understand? Unlike certain people, I actually have to work for a living."

"Work," scoffed Nikolas. "Give me a break."

Craig's eyes narrowed. 

"I fail to understand how taking things not rightfully belonging to you qualifies as work."

"As you saw in the Metro Court, there is great planning, risk, and, yes, _work_ involved in my profession," Craig said haughtily. "Do you have any idea the time and effort that went into my plan? Yet, I failed, and here I am, having to rely on an obstinate brat for my life, instead of safe and sound with my million dollars."

"Am I supposed to view you as a desolate, desperate man with no other choices?" Nikolas asked flatly. "Sorry, but all I see is a man more spoiled than I am, morally corrupt and with no concept of reality; a cruel, vicious rat in a corner."

Craig just smiled cynically and raised his glass in mock-toast to the sentiment. 

"Not only are you delusional, as shown by your current master plan, you are inept; it became apparent you overestimated yourself in the Metro Court, and you are certainly overestimating yourself now," Nikolas told him. "Brilliant as you think you are, you already failed once, and you will fail again." 

"You know, I could have sworn a prince would have better manners," James said irritably, raising his gun. "Were you never taught respect for your elders?"

"I was taught to respect everyone _worth_ respecting," Nikolas said firmly, "and you don't exactly meet that criteria." 

"And here I thought we could have a nice, quiet evening," Craig scowled, although he resumed eating, pistol in his free hand. "Don't forget that there are a thousand ways I could silence you, should you continue to ruin my appetite." 

"Don't mind me," Nikolas grumbled, watching Craig wolf down his food.

"I don't intend to," Craig retorted. "I haven't had a decent meal in ages. Why would I allow the insipid banter of an indignant captive to ruin my dinner?" He chewed in thought for a moment, then pointed his fork at Nikolas. "And you **will** learn to respect me, by the way." 

"Oh no." Nikolas shook his head. "You come into town, throw innocent people into chaos. Because of you, Emily's father, a great man, lost a life he had devoted to saving others. Then, you come into my house, threaten my family all over again, eat my food, drink my liquor, and you say I owe you respect?" The dark-haired man made a disdainful sound. "You can manipulate and threaten me all you want, but I will _never_ respect you." 

Craig was beginning to feel his temper flaring, even though he tried to ignore it. Though a very confrontational man, he did not want to leave the food to fight with the man.

"Respect is not something you can force out of someone with fear," Nikolas went on. "It has to be earned."

"I don't take kindly to insolence, Mr. Cassadine," Craig said tautly. "I could care less for your foolish honesty; if I tell you to do something, you _agree to it_, regardless of your inane feelings."

"And flatter your already-inflated ego? I think not."

"Damn it!" Craig exploded, slamming both his gun and his utensils onto the table. "Are you suicidal, or are you really that stupid?"

Nikolas looked ready to continue his remarks, but they were interrupted by his butler, Alfred. "Is everything all right, sir?" the elderly man inquired, giving Craig a cold look.

"I do apologize," Craig grinned, no sign of regret in his eyes. "Your master certainly knows how to hardball a deal."

"Yes, Master Nikolas is a consummate businessman," Alfred informed him.

"_Master_ Nikolas," breathed Craig in amusement, shooting Nikolas a creepy smile. "Do you insist on such formality? Perhaps I should address you more accordingly, _Master_?"

Nikolas gave him a look that clearly said "Don't make fun of me", and Craig just laughed. Alfred looked between them fretfully. "Sir Nikolas, shan't I call Ms. Emily? There hasn't been a dinner here without her since--" 

"No, Emily will not be joining me . . . for a time," Nikolas said tensely. "Mr. Craig is my business guest, and I prefer not to mix my personal life with my professional one, you know that."

The butler looked disappointed, and looked at Craig blamefully. "Yes, sir."

"I'm sure sweet Emily understands," Craig chimed in as Alfred headed to the door. "After all, the rare company of such a charismatic prince is not something to be kept all for one person, is it?"

Alfred ignored this, leaving the room in a hurry, and Nikolas sighed, bowing his head. Craig chuckled a little more, filling his glass again. "Is he 'for real', as you Americans say?" he commented. "Such loyalty in this day and age!"

"Alfred is an old family employee."

"Really? So he actually has worth to you?" Craig asked with interest. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"If you do anything to him--" 

"Wouldn't be able to withstand very much, would he?" Craig said cruelly. "At his age . . . fragile as Dr. Quartermeine, isn't he? Perhaps more? Hm?"

"You're going to pay for this."

"Hm? Speak up!" Craig boomed at him. "That's no way for a prince to speak, is--" 

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Nikolas shouted, getting to his feet. "I said that you are going to pay for what you're doing!"

"No need to raise your voice." Craig was oddly calm for someone being threatened by his hostage, and continued eating comfortably. "And might I remind you that you had better _hope_ I do get away with what I'm doing, because if I die, you die with me."

"It would be worth it to see you in hell," Nikolas scowled darkly. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. "But I'm not going to stay here and mince words with you. You got your way for the moment, so be happy."

Craig looked up as the man staggered away. "Where are you going?" he asked, mystified. "You barely picked at your food." 

"Being around you isn't very appetizing."

Craig had picked up his gun again, aiming it leisuredly at the man's back. "It's pretty obvious you aren't a person accustomed to starving. Why start now, with poison seering through your veins?"

"If I have to starve in order to avoid seeing your stupid, smug face for one more moment tonight, it's what I'll do."

Craig fired off the gun; a bullet whizzed just past Nikolas' ear, causing him to freeze before the door. "Now," Craig said, wiping his mouth on a napkin, "I'm afraid I can't have you rudely abandonning your dinner guests like that. So, Nikky, if you would kindly sit down and **_stay there_**."

Nikolas turned to him with a furious glare, but he obeyed the order. Craig held the gun firmly in one hand, meeting the man's eyes evenly. Despite his displeasure at Nikolas' defiance, he had to admit admiration for his pride.

"You aren't a very hospitable host."

"You aren't a very civilized guest."

"You'll have to forgive me," chuckled Craig. "I'm afraid I am more at home when hosting rather than visiting." He laughed weirdly. "But I will try be a better guest."

"As if you knew how," muttered Nikolas. "A man as low and cowardly as you wouldn't even begin to understand how to behave properly." 

Craig only grinned, cutting himself a generous serving of black forest cake for dessert. "Oh dear, am I being scolded by the master of the house?"

"No, why would I lecture you?" Nikolas asked. "It would be an utter waste of effort. You are the most impolite guest to have ever eaten at this table, and you know what they say about old dogs."

"Surely, that can't be true," Craig said, frowning. "You've hosted worse than me, haven't you?"

"No."

"Really?" Craig asked worriedly. "Well, tell me, Master Nikolas, exactly how am I being so very inappropriate?"

Nikolas was almost amused. "Other than the obvious? Barging into my home unannounced, uninvited, and forcing your deplorable presence on me?" 

"Circumstances beyond my control, Nikolas." Craig said airily. "You can't hold such things against me. So, tell me--" He took another bite of cake. "--what am I doing that is impolite, other than what cannot be helped?"

Nikolas sighed. "I'm not going to play games with you."

"No, I insist," Craig said, lifting the gun. "An educational game, if you will." He smiled his mockuous grin. "Learning can be fun, can't it?"

Nikolas looked him over, exhaling again. "Well, for starters, bringing a firearm to the table isn't exactly an example of good manners," he noted. "Neither is putting it _on_ the table during a meal, and the same goes for your elbow."

James raised his eyebrows, glancing down at his leaning elbow and the pistol.

"Not to mention your tone is insulting to your host, your manner of addressing me is even worse, and you have no regard for common courtesy," Nikolas went on, more at ease as he picked the man's habits apart. "You've had nearly ten drinks this day, without permission. You're eating cake with a salad fork, had dinner with scotch instead of the red wine, and your servings have been well over the proper limits."

James was not laughing anymore; in fact, he looked insulted. He stared at the prince for a long moment, and then burst into laugher. "Well, listen to that!" he chuckled. "I had no idea what a proper slob I was until now." He carelessly went back to his cake, with the salad fork. "It's a fortunate thing this isn't a formal dinner; imagine how embarrassing that would be!"

Nikolas just shook his head.

"I'm certain living with royalty will give me the opportunity to brush up on my manners, however," Craig said in amusement. "Who better to learn etiquette from than a prince?" 

"You're going to get a lesson in more than manners, Craig."

James looked over at him. "Are you threatening me?"

Nikolas turned his face. " . . . " 

"I'm not the only one with things to learn," Craig said, serious. "You seem to be struggling to grasp the concept of _my_ being in charge."

"I tried to walk out," Nikolas pointed out. "You're the one that insists on pushing me."

"I like pushing you," Craig nonchalantly informed him.

"So, you derive some form of sadistic pleasure from playing with people?" Nikolas guessed. "Now that really _is_ cliche."

"How many times must I repeat that this is work, not pleasure?" Craig asked in frustration. He wiped his mouth on a napkin and slammed it onto the table. "By choice, you, and everyone else in that blasted hotel, would have died, and I would be miles away with my money!"

"So you keep saying, but I'm not sure I believe that," Nikolas said. "If it were purely business, why would you insist on deriving such pleasure from pointless games?" 

James got to his feet. "To keep from going mad from your idiocy and ruining the whole plot by killing you." He roughly nudged Nikolas' shoulder with his gun as he passed by. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To bed, dear prince," Craig said, looking down at him in surprise. "Aren't you tired yet, after all you've been through?"

Craig lifted Nikolas to his feet, but the strapping younger man shook him off agitatedly. "I can help myself to bed, thank you." 

Craig made a falsely impressed face, trailing behind him. Nikolas kept looking over his shoulder. "Why are you following me?"

"You didn't think I'd let you out of my sight simply so you can have a rest in peace, did you?" Craig said, bursting into laughter at the grim innuendo in his phrasing. He held onto Nikolas' shoulder from behind him. "Sorry, did that come out badly?"

Nikolas gave him a frustrated look.

"Don't be so sour, lad," Craig said. They were in the hallway now, and he abruptly tugged on Nikolas' shirt to stop him. "Just a moment."

"Now where are you going?"

Craig held him against the wall, gave him a look that said to stay there, and then went into the den. He made his way to the bar, where there was a very expensive scotch he loved, and began fixing himself a drink. No sooner had he poured the beverage than he was accousted by the ancient manservant, Alfred.

"You are quite smug, are you not?"

Craig turned to him, eyebrows raised, and blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Master Nikolas spurned the love of his life for the moment, but rest assured he will never stop loving her," Alfred informed Craig.

"What nonsense are you babbling about, old man?" James asked impatiently.

"Master Nikolas loves Ms. Emily more than anything on this good earth, and his heart shall not be swayed by a taudry affair with an associate," Alfred said. "Not to mention, one with such bad manners as you."

_What is it with manners and these people?_ Craig wondered in annoyance. He looked into his glass and took a long drink.

"The Master went through a terrible crisis recently, and I have no doubt in my mind his affection for you is merely an extension of the trauma he no doubt suffered throughout," Alfred said. "Master Nikolas is not the sort who enjoys being overpowered, and having lived through a demeaning situation such as being taken hostage has given way to his more aggresive side, and so he has released Ms. Emily to spare her from it."

Craig's lips tugged into a small smile. "Are you saying that your precious master is . . . infatuated with me, due to a desire for dominance?"

"Indeed," Alfred nodded. "I have seen him react similarly before, when he was being repressed by his uncle, when he has been rejected by family; he has quite often turned to business consorts, men, in effort to reign over his own insecurities. This is, sir, nothing more than the same." 

Craig was highly amused by Alfred's take on Nikolas' alleged homosexual desires to dominate. "Well, I don't see the problem," he laughed. "I'm not exactly here looking for true love." 

"Whatever you are looking for, sir, just be careful you don't get it. Excuse me."

Craig's grin widened at the threat. "Oh, I have a feeling I'll get exactly what I want from the prince," he told Alfred as Alfred exited the room. Alone, he laughed to himself, and refilled his glass. "Of all the . . . " 

Nikolas entered the room. "There is absolutely no reason for you to accompany me to _my_ bedroom; I'll leave you here for the night, that is more than gracious of me considering the circumstances."

Having his drink interrupted for the second time was the last straw. "I HAVE HAD MORE THAN ENOUGH OF YOUR POMPOUS ATTITUDE!" Craig bellowed at Nikolas, storming up to him with his gun drawn. "I shall follow you where I want, when I want! Is that clear?!"

Nikolas only scowled, so Craig grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed the gun to his temple. "_Is that clear_?"

"What? Are you going to shoot me?" Nikolas asked doubtfully, completely cool. "I'm too important to you to kill now, and you can barely even take care of your own wound let alone deal with putting one in me." 

Craig frowned deeply, unable to deny this.

"So what are you going to do?" Nikolas persisted boldly. "Hit me? Give me bruises to have to explain away? Injur me so I draw the attention of the entire hospital? Hm? What?"

"You are important, but not indespensible," Craig said angrily. "As I said earlier, if you annoy me, I'll kill you, Emily, Elizabeth, and anyone else important to you, and start over with a new hostage." 

"You won't."

"How do you know I won't?!" Craig shouted.

"Because--" Nikolas smirked at him. "--you aren't going to quit the game this early, are you, Fun One?"

This seemed to please the man, and his grip on Nikolas' neck eased. "You remembered." He let go of Nikolas and held back his gun. "You're right. I won't be killing you just yet. _However_, watch your step, because patience is not one of my virtues."

"As if you had any virtues."

Craig gave him a look, and then retrieved a fresh glass with ice and drink. He took a long drink, pushing Nikolas along, and they headed for the second floor of the mansion.

* * *

"From here on in, let us at least try and be civil with one another. Is that too much to ask of you, prince?" 

Even as he proposed civility, Craig was rummaging through Nikolas' massive armoire for clothing. Nikolas sat in a chair, drinking water, and watched him with a quiet fury rippling through him.

"Is it too much to ask you stop pawing through my things?" Nikolas shot back.

"I didn't exactly have time to pack properly, I'm afraid," Craig explained, glancing over his shoulder at the sullen man. "You don't mind very much, do you?" He pulled out a beautiful black robe from the closet. "Is this _silk_?"

Nikolas rolled his eyes and took another sip of water. Craig hung the robe over one arm and continued searching through the closet. "My compliments on your taste."

Nikolas held his head in his hands, looking pained, but Craig ignored him. He found some clothing that looked like they would fit, and went into the adjoining bathroom. When he returned some minutes later, in black silk pajamas and the robe, Nikolas had begun to fall asleep in the chair. He stared at the man for a moment, frowning deeply as he pondered what to do next; he was a little tired, but felt he had some more points to make to the arrogant hostage. " . . . Nightmare Nikolas, don't you think it's rude to fall asleep on your guest?"

The sleeping prince did not respond, and Craig approached him. He stooped over him, trying to see if he was really asleep. Apparently he was, so James tipped the glass in his hand until it sloshed over him. Nikolas inhaled sharply, jumping to his feet, and Craig stepped back to observe him.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Nikolas asked furiously.

Craig merely smirked. "I just recalled that this arrangement won't work."

Nikolas glared at him.

"Your irritating manservant seems to have the wrong idea about us, and so I'll need to have him prepare a room for me to avoid suspicions," Craig explained. "Of course, I would like it to be a room that somehow connects to this one." He smiled more. "For the purpose of monitoring you, of course." 

"Alfred thought what?" Nikolas asked, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"He was under the impression I am your new consort," chuckled Craig. "Isn't that absurd? But he was absolutely convinced." Suddenly, Craig noticed, to his great pleasure, that this room also had an open bar. Laughing still, he went and began to fix himself a drink. "I have no idea what you've done in the past, Nightmare Nikolas, but he believes you have a residual aggression due to the hostage crisis, and are taking it out by dominating me in some weird, sexual manner."

"Good, let him think that," Nikolas said wearily.

Craig glanced at him. "Excuse me?"

"So long as he believes that, he won't be too suspicious of you," Nikolas explained, going to the armoire and getting himself sleeping clothes. "It'll keep him safe. You didn't correct him, did you?"

"No, but maybe I should," Craig said. "After all, I can't have him thinking you are lording over me, can I?"

"Go right ahead."

James considered this for a moment, taking a long sip from his glass. " . . . No." He waved an arm, drink in hand. "I'm willing to wager that Ancient Alfred has known you all your life, and is well aware of your personality, bed habits, etcetera. Should I inform him that I am the one dominating you, he would become suspicious, because you aren't the sort of man who would willingly succumb to such a relationship, are you?" 

"How very intuitive of you."

"So, I'll allow him to think whatever he wishes," Craig said. "What do I care if a pathetic corpse such as that believes me to be your sex toy?"

Nikolas eyed the man. "Would it be so far a stretch of your twisted imagination?"

Craig's eyes shifted to Nikolas over the glass rim. "Excuse me?" 

Nikolas stopped in front of him before going to change. "It's obvious that you derive some sick pleasure from all this," he said. "You thoroughly enjoy taking from people."

"So, what is your point, exactly?" Craig asked. "If I take clothes, money, dignity from people, I may as well take their bodies?" He laughed. "Are you _asking_ me to, Nikolas?"

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed the prince, moving away from him. "You're the one masterminding this perversity, not me."

He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Craig thought on this for a long moment, finishing his drink. _The prince is not as disgusted by the idea as I thought,_ he mused, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _I wonder . . . _

Craig, drink still in hand, opened the bathroom door and went inside. Nikolas turned around in alarm, pants hanging very low on his stocky figure. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, rushing to pull his clothing on fully. 

Craig's light eyes traveled the man's frame, slowly and with the intensity of a stalking cat. "You're very calm at the idea of a homosexual relationship, Nightmare Nikolas."

"I've tasted all the flavors, thank you very much," Nikolas said haughtily. "Of course, the idea of having an affair with _you_ is incredibly disgusting."

"Oh really?" Craig sniffed. He took another drink, lifting his face. "So, you mean to say that if I did give you the chance to _dominate_ me, as Alfred thought you were doing, you would not take it?"

Nikolas thought on this, then gave Craig a strange smirk. "Are _you_ offering?"

"Certainly not."

Craig exited the bathroom, and Nikolas followed him. There was a long moment of silence, as each man wondered whether to drop the issue or not. Craig was frowning deeply in thought, Finally, Nikolas summoned Alfred, and asked that he prepare a room for Craig.

"If you would, please reserve him _that room_, next to mine." 

Craig frowned at the intonation of the man's voice, but said nothing. Alfred seemed to understand, nodded, and left after giving Craig a very disapproving glance. Craig refilled his glass, and then approached Nikolas.

"Care to show me to my quarters?" he requested.

Nikolas gave him a look, and then opened the door. "This way."

"Where's the 'sir'?" Craig asked, smirking cruelly as he went past Nikolas.

"You're in very high spirits," Nikolas observed as they went down the hallway to the next door over.

"Enjoying the fruits of my labor," Craig said, looking all around the dark mansion halls. "Don't you think I deserve a rest after all the drama you all caused me at the Metro Court?"

"I think you deserve a few things, but not a rest."

_All his words drip with chastening insinuation,_ Craig thought with interest. _Interesting. I daresay he's starting to spark my interest._

Craig leaned his face directly over Nikolas' shoulder suddenly, delighting at how the man recoiled in tense disgust. "What few things do I deserve, Master Nikolas?"

"Get off me," Nikolas breathed.

Craig insisted on moving closer in on him. He was only an inch taller, but that allowed him to annoyingly hang over Nikolas like a stalking vulture. "We are trying to convince the staff that we are lovers, are we not?" 

"No!" Nikolas shoved him back, and then realized it was a mistake. He drew a breath, and quickly opened the guest room door. "Here we are."

Craig looked a bit cross, but said nothing. He came into the room, followed by Nikolas. "And the passage to your chambers are . . . ?"

Nikolas pushed aside a bookcase, revealing a hidden door. "Through here." 

"Good, let's go."

Nikolas blocked the door. "There is absolutely no reason for you to use my room," he said. "This is one of the best rooms in the house, you'll be completely undisturbed--"

"My concern is you, Nikolas," Craig interrupted. "How do I know that through the duration of the night, you won't grow restless, hm? You could send a message through a servant, make some phone calls, even make a foolish attempt on my life, if you wanted!"

"If I did any of those things, I would die, as you keep reminding me," Nikolas exhaled. "Believe me, I'm not going to take such a gamble with my life."

"So you say now, but I've seen your temper get the best of you a number of times," Craig pointed out. He finished his drink and set it down on a table, then began looking at the table. "You are . . . quite the hothead, and I'd rather not take such a gamble with _my_ life." 

Nikolas looked back at the door to his room, but hesitated before moving out of the way. Craig ignored him, opening drawers of the desk. "What are you doing?" Nikolas asked.

"I made sure to take the concealed weapons in your bedroom out before I accousted you earlier, but I didn't make it to this room."

"I have no weapons in here."

"Oh don't you?" Craig brandished a stiff whip from the drawer, flicking it in the air. He laughed, and then went through the desk more; there were ropes, handcuffs, blindfolds, and various fetish supply. "Well, well, _well_!" he exclaimed, eyes glinting. "Is this the room you normally reserve for business associates? No wonder your corporation is so successful!"

Nikolas suddenly snatched the whip out of his hand, causing his eyes to widen. "For the master of the castle's use only."

Craig met his eyes evenly, and his smile turned very cold. "Oh really?" 

Nikolas looked every bit the 'master' with the whip in hand, eyes very hard. He looked Craig up and down. "Yes."

Craig approached him menacingly. "And if I'd ask to borrow it?" 

Nikolas said nothing, watching the man warily. Craig made a grab at the whip, but Nikolas held tight to it. Their faces came close, almost touching, and Craig's grip tightened on the handle. He struggled to take it, but couldn't, and made an amused sound. "Give it to me."

"You damn sadist," Nikolas scowled. "There is no way in hell I'll allow you to satisfy your twisted desires with me."

Craig drew his gun from his pajama pants waistband and held it beneath Nikolas' thick neck. "You shall allow me to do whatever I please with you, or you shall die." 

Nikolas actually managed to wrench the gun from his hand, throw it to the other side of the room, and shove Craig off. "What are you going to do?!" he shouted furiously. "Shoot me?! GO AHEAD!"

"I told you!" Craig yelled angrily. "I told you I would kill you, your stupid butler, Emily, Elizabeth, everyone precious to you!"

Nikolas glowered at him sullenly. "Tch. You won't do anything. You're all talk." 

"I'm warning you."

Nikolas pointed the whip at him. "I'm going to bed, _alone_. If you try anything, I swear, I'll--"

"You'll do nothing!" Craig shouted, outraged to be threatened so blatantly. "Give me that _now_!"

"NO!"

Infuriated, Craig flew at him; he punched the man hard in the ribs, making him double over slightly. Then, he tried to grab the whip, but Nikolas insisted on holding it tight. "Why are you making this so very difficult?" Craig asked.

As he struggled, Nikolas' elbow hit Craig in the jaw. Craig rammed him, and they fell to the floor. Craig wrapped his hands around Nikolas' neck, and the man began to choke. "I've had it with you!" Craig yelled down at him. "I'd rather watch you die than deal with your stupidity!" 

"So go ahead," Nikolas coughed. "Kill me, you son-of-a-bitch."

"I'd rather--"

Craig reached for the whip, but Nikolas suddenly struck him across the shoulder blades with it. Craig flinched, but did not allow his grip to slide. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Get _off_ of me!" Nikolas yelled hoarsely. He pried at Craig's hands on his neck, but could not budge him. "Damn it."

He suddenly crashed his knee into Craig's ribs. "Ogh!" James winced, surprised by the intensity of the pain. His hands eased on Nikolas' neck, and he slumped over him slightly. "Mm..."

Nikolas grabbed him by the shoulders. "I should kill you."

Craig grinned at him. "Go right ahead," he said cheerfully. "If I die, by tomorrow evening, you will be writhing in pain, _again_, with no chance of rescue."

"Where is the antidote?" 

"As if I would tell you."

Craig overtook Nikolas just before he could sit up, holding him down and taking a fistful of his black hair in hand. "This is the last time I'll warn you," he seethed. "Stop fighting me and _behave_, before I kill you."

Nikolas winced, his hair feeling like it would snap out from the root. "Damn it . . . " he growled. "Stop!" He reached out for the whip, found it, and blindly flailed it at Craig several times. "Would you stop?" 

The thing snapped across the man's thighs, and bottom. He glanced back, but merely smirked oddly; the pain made his blood run hot. _This man is as strong as I expected,_ he observed. _What a gratifying struggle. Although, I really cannot afford to lose._

The closeness of their bodies, the heat of the struggle-- it began to make Craig's careless, lustful side start to get the better of him. Nikolas pointed the whip in his face, demanding, "Get the hell off me."

Craig grinned widely, and he leaned his face past the black leather to press into a ferocious kiss. Nikolas recoiled in alarm, but Craig held him firmly in place. He writhed against the man's strong body, tasting him and feeling his strong body struggling against his own. After drawing out of the kiss just a bit, Craig licked the sweet sweat from the man's face. 

"Agh!" Nikolas cried out in shock. "Wha--What the hell . . . "

Craig pressed his arm against Nikolas' throat to make certain he did not escape. "Surely, you could put a little more effort into it than that?" he suggested evilly. He ran his tongue over his lips obscenely. "Wouldn't you like a taste of your enemy?"

Nikolas' youngish face was flushed, lips still parted as he breathed heavily. His chocolate-brown eyes shifted away from Craig's face in frustration, and then swept back to meet Craig's eyes with a hard look. Suddenly, he hit Craig's hand off his hair, took Craig's own curly, dirty blond hair into one fist, and yanked him into another kiss.

Locked into one another, Craig felt his warm body weakening, giving more into his younger captive. Nikolas overturned him, dark hair falling over his face. He stared down at Craig for a moment, huffing breathlessly, and then returned to the sloppy, intense kiss. He slammed Craig down against the luxurious carpet, hands harshly squeezing his arms and shoulders. Craig was very pleased by the angry passion he'd evoked, and greedily tore through the man's shirt, popping some shiny black buttons off the sumptious silk. _Hell, I can allow myself this little pleasure,_ he rationalized mentally. _I've been through quite an ordeal, which is hardly over, so why not enjoy what time I have left? And this man, this . . . strapping, handsome prince, is quite the decadent pleasance._

"You want me? Huh?" Nikolas breathed, again slamming Craig against the floor. "Is that the sole purpose of this senseless antagonization?"

"You haven't exactly been the most shy yourself," Craig pointed out, grinning maniacally. "You . . . You are as sadistic and spiteful as I am; I must say, that impresses me." The man nestled his face into Nikolas' neck, biting at him. "Unabashed cruelty is something rarely found in the upper class."

"Yeah, well, I am a Cassadine," Nikolas explained. He looked Craig up and down. " . . . But you, what _are_ you?"

Craig had his teeth wrapped around the man's neck. "Mmm?"

Nikolas flinched and pushed him away. "It doesn't matter," he sighed. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to have sex with you."

Nikolas climbed off of a very baffled Craig, trying to collect himself. Craig shakily sat up, and then climbed to his feet. "I'm shocked, Nightmare Nikolas," he said. "I certainly did not take you for the type to tease."

Nikolas went for the door, but Craig lept in front of him. "Oh, I don't think so." 

Nikolas exhaled in exhaustion. "Look, I'll do whatever you ask, just stop this insanity."

"But why?" Craig drew Nikolas closer by his shirt. "Don't you want to hurt me? Hm?"

"Wanting to 'hurt' you is an understatement," Nikolas said darkly. He pushed away the man's lascivious hands. "However, I'm not willing to stoop as low as sleeping with you simply to cause you a little discomfort." 

"Is that all you're capable of?" Craig asked. "Causing 'a little discomfort'?"

Nikolas gave him a look.

"So, hurt me, then!" Craig slammed Nikolas against the door. "Don't I deserve to be punished, _Master_ Nikolas?"

"You deserve to die!" Nikolas yelled at him. "But I can't kill you, and you know that! Well, I apologize, but my hatred won't be appease by-by sexually deviant foreplay."

"Is it that you're afraid?" Craig inquired. "You don't think you could win a fight for sexual dominance?"

"No, _you_ are the coward here, not me!" Nikolas said haughtily. "As much as you proclaim yourself the fearless fetishist, I'm willing to bet you would never even dare suggest such a game if you were not the one in control." 

Craig's eyes narrowed. His body was throbbing all over even as he simply stared at the handsome man, and his patience for words was wearing very thin. _I know he wants me. I can see it in those eyes of his. Why won't he simply have me? The arrogant, annoying, stubborn bastard . . . _

"In the end, you are still the captor, and I am nothing more than a hostage," Nikolas pointed out. "Should I be gratified by this pitance of psuedo-control you're offering me?"

Exasperated by his inaction, Craig swung back and slapped the man across the face. "Oh, wake up!" he spat vilely at him. "You should be grateful I'm offering you anything! I _am_ the captor, and that means I could have you in any which way I want, whenever I feel like it! So stop acting like you would be doing me any favors, you obstinate brat!"

Nikolas curled a fist, then thought better of it. Unable to contain his rage, he opened his palm and gave the man such a slap across his face that it knocked him aside. Though his face was ringing, Craig was satisfied. _That's more like it._

Before Craig could regain his balance, Nikolas grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him over to the massive bed in the back of the room. Craig struggled, but weakly; he did not want to get away.

There were cuffs chained to the iron headboard, and Nikolas wasted no time in fastening them to the man's wrists. Craig looked over his shoulder, watching him curiously. _Was wondering when he would finally snap,_ he thought. _So, if I want to infuriate him, all I have to do is hit him. Interesting, and it makes sense, doesn't it? A prince wouldn't be used to being attacked, would he? My, such intolerance in his eyes! It makes them all the more dark. How attractive._

"I don't know why you would _want_ to be made helpless by someone who hates you," Nikolas said as he bound the man to the bed. "I could simply accept my fate and take you to hell with me, if I chose."

Craig only shrugged, not impressed in the least. "But you won't." 

"You don't know that!" Nikolas yelled down at him. He drew a breath, and then ushed the rest of the man onto the bed. "But, I suppose that is what attracts you to your derranged 'profession' in the first place," he went on, fastening ankle cuffs. "You like nothing more than playing with fire, do you?" 

"Quite true."

"Even if you're burned?" 

Their eyes met.

"How could one truly know they're alive unless they felt that heat every now and then?" Craig asked, smiling a demented smile. "Hm?"

"Sick bastard." Nikolas' face almost went soft for a moment, but then he lifted his chin. "But if that's what you want, who am I to argue?" He took Craig's face in one hand, squeezing his reddened cheek. "You like pain, do you? Well, now there are a thousand ways I could torture you tonight."

Nikolas opened a nightstand drawer and removed a dagger. Craig lifted his head, a little worried, and suddenly found the cold metal pressed against his neck. He inhaled sharply, as Nikolas drew his head back by the hair. "I could," the prince said coldly, "slice you from head to toe, for example. Or dismember you slowly."

"Hah. I don't think so," Craig said. "Unpleasant as that would be for me, your demise by my incurable poison would be all the more excrutiating."

"I was right." Nikolas set aside the knife, turning the man's face towards his own. "You only want to play by your rules."

Craig licked his face, and Nikolas shuddered. He released him and moved out of view. "I suppose I can humor you," his voice trailed after him. "I know that you appreciated the feel of that whip."

"All I wanted was to make love with you," Craig said. "I allowed these restraints, but I'd rather not be beaten."

Nikolas returned, whip in hand. The mere sight of it sent James' heart racing, although he half wanted to use it and half wanted it used on himself. He debated for a moment whether to demand release or not. _If I let him, then he will let his guard down from that newfound sense of domination,_ he thought. _However, it would also be fun to simply beat him into submission myself. Perhaps I shouldn't let him see me in a state of humility this early._

"Oh no?" Nikolas asked doubtfully. "You've been practically begging for it, and now you're, what? Afraid?"

"I wanted the whip to beat _you_, stupid," Craig scowled.

"You were antagonizing me."

"Only to get you in bed." Craig eyed the implement uncertainly. "Are you insane? I've been trying to control you all this time, and you think I would let you use that on me?"

"Bit too late for regrets." 

"Untie me," Craig ordered.

Nikolas gave him a somewhat smug, amused look, and approached him. He took Craig's face into his hand again, and kissed him this time. "Mm . . . no." Nikolas drew out of the kiss and left him. "I will not."

Craig's eyes widened. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he asked. "What do you mean by that?" 

"You won't ruin your plans over something like this, and I'm not going to back down now." Nikolas ran his hands over James' body for a moment, and then he lowered his pants. "It may be a petty bit of punishment for a man like you, but yes, I will be at least a little bit gratified."

Craig gave him a somewhat sour look, but did not complain any further, as it would look cowardly. "Well, suit yourself," he said nonchalantly. 

"Are you actually anxious?"

"Not at all." Craig gave him a weird smile. "Been a while since I had some interesting foreplay."

Nikolas didn't look like he quite believed him, but he merely said, "Well, I assure you this will keep your interest."

* * *

The beating was certainly 'interesting'; Nikolas' anger came through clearly in the heavy blows, so fast the whip seemed constantly in motion. Craig laughed a little at first, made a few comments, squirmed, and then lay still haplessly. It hurt immensely, but he took it without any murmur of discomfort.

"You have a strong, steady arm, Nightmare Nikolas," he finally commented. "Impressive."

Nikolas glanced at him, and then his eyes traveled the man's backside. He had lined Craig's skin from his mid-back to his thighs with thick, raised bruises. "Aren't you the least bit pained?"

"My arm is actually in more pain," Craig said quietly. He noticed the weak tone of voice, and shot Nikolas a wry smile to make up for it. "Would you mind uncuffing my left arm?"

Nikolas set down the whip and came over to unbind his arm. While he was close, he studied Craig's face for any signs of depression. " . . . You're enjoying the pain, aren't you?" he marveled. "You're a sadomasochist."

Craig looked at him. "Are you surprised?"

"Disappointed." Nikolas threw the whip aside, and began to uncuff the rest of the restraints. "I spend this time striking you, and you don't even care."

It wasn't true, but Craig smiled to keep the pretense up. "I care. It was very hot, actually."

Nikolas looked defeated. 

"And it proves my point, actually," Craig went on, propping himself up on his elbows. "You are more like myself than you care to admit, Nightmare Nikolas. We both share that same draw to pain, that same cruel glint in the eyes. You were quite happy to be beating me, to be causing me pain."

Nikolas finished untying him, and threw the cuffs aside. "Until I realized I actually _wasn't_ causing you anything."

Craig realized that his lack of vulnerability was ruining the mood for the prince, and so he let his guard fall away a little. "I never said it . . . did not cause me pain." He smiled a more weak smile, bowing his head. "It hurt very much, actually." 

Surely enough, Nikolas looked at him with a sort of sadistic hope rekindled in his eyes. "But you enjoyed it?"

"Yes . . . and no." James glanced back over his shoulder at the bruises with interest, and then looked at the younger man. "It has been a while since someone has taken charge of me. I seldom find anyone strong enough. In that sense, I enjoyed it."

Nikolas was frowning deeply, as if trying to figure Craig out. One hand was subconsciously feeling the bruises over James' lower back. 

"However, feeling like a vulnerable child, submitting to the very person I'm supposed to hold power over, I did not enjoy that," James said softly. He cursed how genuine the words sounded, and laughed a nervous laugh. "Being punished by my hostage, no, that is too reprehensible to be enjoyed."

"Yet the entire thing turned you on, didn't it?"

Craig exhaled, and painfully moved closer to Nikolas. "Enough talk," he said, taking the man by the shirt and drawing him near. "I let you have your fun, and now I expect you to let me have my pleasure."

He kissed Nikolas, and the prince allowed it. He seemed calmed after having used Craig as an outlet for his aggression, and his touch was silky now. "Or is it comfort you want?" he asked, voice lined with mockery. His hand slipped down and Craig's ample bottom. "Hm?"

The patronizing tone and the almost babying touch actually caused James to blush. "_No_!" he snapped, pushing Nikolas down onto the bed and straddling him. "I _want_ you to pleasure me." 

"Didn't I just do so?" Nikolas ran his hands over Craig's arms. "Don't think that your shallow attempt at being pitiable has changed how I feel about you. I still hate you, and I will only continue to hurt you, you know."

Craig grinned. "Exactly what I wanted."

"This cycle cannot continue indefinitely," Nikolas pointed out. "Eventually, one of us will lose, and that one probably won't leave with his life."

Craig lay over him, hateful face smug over Nikolas' youthful one. "That isn't something _I_ have to worry about," he said. "After all, I'm not the one with poison--" He traced the side of Nikolas' face with a finger. "--coursing through my veins."

Being reminded of the poison angered Nikolas all over again. In one fast sweep, he overturned Craig, and was suddenly the one on top. "If you want pain, if you want a fight, then that's what you'll get, you sick bastard."

Craig only laughed, even as Nikolas squeezed his shoulders crushingly. Nikolas kissed him hard, and he began to tear at his clothes again. Craig enjoyed the feel of his anger crushing him, pushing against him, and reflected in the bruises on his warm skin; he loved being thrown and positioned harshly, loved wrapping his arms around the prince's brawny, heaving figure. He had emasculated the man so much that he was out to reclaim his dominance, even if only in bed, and it showed in his commanding, forceful way. Ironically, his attempt to intimidate and hurt Craig only further satisfied the twisted man; this was exactly what he had been trying to accomplish, and it felt indescribably good.

They fell onto the floor; rather, Nikolas threw Craig down to the floor, and then stumbled down after him. Craig laughed, "Always so animalistic, prince?"

"Shut up."

Nikolas slammed Craig on his back, and Craig winced as the carpet scratched his sore skin. Before he could complain, Nikolas lifted him up a bit, pushing his legs aside, and pushed into him. Despite himself, a small gasp escaped Craig's lips in shock as pain and pleasure shot through his body simultaneously. He tried to control himself, pressing his lips together tightly, but this did not last long. The man cried out, and one arm went around Nikolas' back, grasping him for comfort. Nikolas frowned, and held the arm down on the floor by the wrist.

"I won't . . . comfort you."

James looked up at him, light eyes wide. Then, he smiled, laying his head back. "Mm . . . you . . . are a lot like me . . . "

"God _forbid_." 

_This pain . . . _

Craig shouted out loudly, unable to restrain himself any longer. Nikolas looked satisfied, but did not relent.

_I want more of it. I coud let it consume me forever. It's been so very long since . . ._

Nikolas' hand covered Craig's mouth to shush him. Craig made an amused sound, and then sank his teeth into the man's soft skin. Nikolas flinched, withdrawing his hand and giving Craig a firm tap on the cheek. "Shhh."

"Are we not . . . supposed to be playing lovers?" James huffed, before being sent into more pain. "A . . . Aow . . . Aoooowww!"

"Does it, mmph . . . Does it hurt?"

"I like it."

"Liar." 

Finally, Nikolas released him. James' body seemed to fall out from beneath him, and he lay panting with no more will to fight or do much of anything. A little embarassed, he covered his eyes with one arm. Nikolas moved the arm, and their gazes met.

"I want to hit you. I want to . . . hurt you more."

Craig grinned. "By all means, Master Nikolas."

Instead, Nikolas did something completely unexpected; he leaned over James and gave him a sweet, sincere kiss. Craig allowed it, but looked stunned. Nikolas then touched the side of his face tenderly.

"What are you doing?"

Nikolas laughed. "Scared of a little sympathy?"

Craig attempted to sit up, but he flopped back down quickly. "Mmph. You care about me now?" 

"No. I wanted to see how you might react if I did." Nikolas eyed him. Finally, he stood, slipping back into his pajama pants and robe. "I've been harsh with you, and yet you recoil when I show you some affection."

"I don't need you to pity me," sniffed Craig. Again, he tried to get up, but could not. "I'm the one that managed to manipulate you into putting aside your murderous hatred long enough to give me a nice--" 

"Beating?"

Craig scowled. "No." 

Nikolas stood over him, and offered a hand. Craig looked insulted, and averted his eyes, blushing. "Fine, be that way!" Nikolas exclaimed in exasperation. He nudged the man with his foot. "I should leave you there."

He should have, but he did not. To Craig's dismay, he knelt down and lifted him into a sitting position. Craig could not understand why Nikolas was being more gentle, but he did not mind; it was good to be taken care of sometimes. Still, he lewdly licked the man's cheek and mouth as he came close. Nikolas shut one eye, a little annoyed, and then helped Craig to his feet.

Nikolas picked up on his inquisitive frown, and explained, "It would be in bad taste to leave a lover on the floor."

Craig laughed. "Ah, I see." He leaned his head against Nikolas' heavily. "Even in sex, your manners are superb."

"And yours are nonexistant." 

They climbed up into bed, and Craig lazily slid onto Nikolas' chest. Nikolas watched him, and stroked his hair distantly. He exhaled, shutting his eyes briefly, and then stared up at the ceiling.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Craig said, as if reading the man's troubled mind. He buried his face in Nikolas' neck, licking him like a contented cat and almost purring, "You had forgotten."

"I admit, it . . . was very gratifying." Nikolas shook his head. "Why, Craig? Why would you do something like this? Hm?" He lifted James face to his own by the hair. "Why would you want my old, cruel self to be awakened? Just to prove a point?"

"I told you, I have a fascination with pain," Craig replied. He ran his hands over Nikolas' broad chest and shoulders. "I love seeing how far a person will go, what it will take to get them there in that dark place we all have. It's invigorating." He pushed Nikolas' hand out of his hair. "Besides, I was quite bored. My profession can get very tedious, you know."

"Your profession . . . " Nikolas gave the man a heavy swat on the bottom. "Indeed." 

Craig only chuckled, licking him.

"I hate you. I do." Nikolas caressed him for a moment. " . . . But . . . let's not do this. Craig--"

"Do call me 'James'." 

" . . . James." Nikolas held the man's face in a hand, squeezing his fleshy cheeks. "Listen to me. I'll get you your identity, and I'll allow you to make your escape from the town. But give me the counteragent to this poison."

Craig burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?"

"Did you think I'd go soft for a night of sex?" Craig laughed evilly. "Dear man, please, do not underestimate me so. Yes, I had a great deal of fun, and you are a fantastic lover, but this has absolutely nothing to do with our business."

Nikolas sighed.

"I would be a fool to risk seeing what you would do to me if I had no leverage over you," James told him. He laughed again. "I--I have no doubt in my mind that it would be a deal more serious than a whacking."

Nikolas rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You're insane."

"Wouldn't it?" 

"Yes!" the prince exclaimed in exasperation. "If I had my way, I'd--" He stopped short, realizing he had nothing to say. " . . . I would have you sent to prison, where you belong."

"Is that all?" Craig asked, eyebrows raised. "Not drawn and quartered? Nothing so dramatic as whipped to death, or perhaps decapitated?"

" . . . " 

"I am starting to grow on you."

"James." 

"Hm?"

Nikolas gave him a short kiss, and then squeezed his injured shoulder tightly. "_Be quiet_." 

Craig winced, and lay his head back down on Nikolas' chest. "All right, all right," he said, amused. "I'll be docile for you, Nikky."

"Yeah right," Nikolas said. "You're going to keep pushing me, keep trying to force me into this role of perverse domination, until I cross the line, and then you'll be the one trying to torture me. It'll just keep going on and on until one of us dies . . . "

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

"You have problems, Craig." 

"Don't we all?"

Nikolas gave him a look, and then settled into his pillow. Sensing his angst, Craig smiled, and closed his eyes. He was not worried about death or anything else; he knew his plan would work, and he knew if he wanted to reign the sadistic prince in, he could. It was only another game to him, one in a long line of crazed games that peppered his 'career'.

_Only, this one has been one of my most entertaining,_ he thought. _I knew I had picked the right target. After all, what good is prey unless it fights back? And he certainly fights beautifully. I can tell he thinks the same of my 'suffering'. In a strange way, we fit. _

Pity our lives are riding on the game; it would have been such fun to face off with him freely. But as it is, I've allowed myself enough guilty pleasure. Hopefully, it doesn't turn out to be an error.

Even if it did, I'm inclined to think . . . almost anything would be worth it. I haven't had this much fun in a while. Even failing at the Metro Court almost seems worth it, just to have felt this . . . 

Craig let an arm drape over Nikolas, which made the prince glance at him in surprise. Neither said anything; each understood without words the mutual appreciation running between them. In a strange way, the gesture seemed to sum up the mutual sentiment that had made their violent union so enjoyed: 

_'I feel alive again because of you.'_

Fin 


End file.
